


Soothing Hymn

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholic school AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sciles, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shows up at the doorway to Scott's dorm room of their Catholic boarding school. It's way after curfew, but Scott doesn't care. Stiles is definitely not alright, so Scott helps him as best he can.</p><p>Based in tumblr user trueangelscottmccall's Sciles Catholic School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Hymn

Scott lay in his bed, listening to the sounds of the thunderstorm outside his window. He was just about to drift to sleep in his dorm room when he heard a quiet yet frantic knock at his door. Half asleep, Scott wondered who would be coming by his dorm at this time of night. He didn’t bother grabbing a shirt as he got up to answer the door. As his head cleared a bit, it dawned on him that it couldn’t be anyone, but Stiles. Still, it was unusual for Stiles to come by after curfew without them talking about it first.

Scott opened the door to find a very shaken and distraught Stiles standing in the doorway. He was visibly shaking and didn’t hesitate to rush into Scott’s room. Scott quietly shut the door behind Stiles, his face full of concern when he turned to look at Stiles again.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” asked Scott, carefully approaching him.

“I.. I had a bad dream,” stammered Stiles, dropping to sit on Scott’s bed, still shaking.

Scott sat down next to Stiles, gingerly placing his arm around Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles involuntarily jumped slightly at Scott’s touch, though he immediately relax afterward, and Scott’s heart broke. Not only had he never seen Stiles like this, but Stiles had never once reacted like that to his touch.

“I’m sorry,” said Stiles. “I’m just a bit… On edge.”

“It’s alright, Stiles,” said Scott softly as he smiled at him. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“I was having a nightmare. One I haven’t had in a long time. It was about my mom. About when she died. She died during a big storm like this. And she was really bad before she went. She yelled at me. Thought I was trying to kill her. In the dream, my dad said I killed her and now I’m killing him too and I-” rambled Stiles until a loud crack of thunder ripped through the air, shaking the walls and cutting Stiles off.

Stiles nearly jumped off the bed and let out a terrified whine. He curled into a ball and rocked back and forth on the bed. Scott couldn’t bear to see Stiles like this.

“Hey, Stiles, it’s going to be okay,” cooed Scott. “I promise. I’m here.”

“I know,” said Stiles in a cracking voice. Scott wasn’t sure if it was from tears or fear. “I… I’m just in a really bad place right now. I’m scared, no, I’m terrified. That nightmare really got to me and it’s bringing back all these terrible thoughts. And the thunderstorm isn’t helping. I didn’t know where else to go, so I came here and, god, I hope you’re not mad at me. I-”

“Shh,” said Stiles, placing a finger to Stiles’ lips. “I’m not mad at you. I’m glad you came to me. I’m glad you love and trust me so much, I’m the first person you thought of. I have an idea, okay? Do you trust me?”

Stiles nodded his head, looking up at Scott with terrified and watery eyes, and said, “Of course.”

“Just come to bed with me. We’ll go from there.”

Stiles just nodded again. He trusted Scott, even if he was still in a really bad place. Scott felt a rush of relief at that. He was certain he could help Stiles if he’d let him.

Scott helped Stiles out of his shirt, dropping it beside his bed. He guided Stiles into bed next to him and pulled the soft, warm covers over both of them. Scott pulled Stiles close to him, letting Stiles’ back press against his warm chest. He could still feel Stiles trembling against him. He gently rubbed his thumb in circles on Stiles’ back.

“I’m going to sing a hymn for you, okay?” asked Scott. “Or, well, a slightly modified one anyway. So don’t laugh?”

“I won’t,” promised Stiles, sounding more serious than Scott had ever heard him before. “Pretty sure you have the voice of an angel. But a hymn? Really? Scott, I-”

“Do you trust me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then trust me now.”

“Okay, Scotty.”

Scott knew the perfect hymn. It was one of his favorites and he knew just how to tweak it for Stiles. When Scott opened his mouth to sing, it truly was a heavenly voice that flowed from his mouth. It was no wonder why he was the favorite of the choir director.

“I will come to you in the silence.

I will lift you from all your fear.

You will hear my voice.

I claim you as my choice.

Be still, and know I am here.

I am hope for when you are hopeless.

I am eyes for when you cannot see.

In the shadows of the night,

I will be your light.

Come and rest in me.

Do not be afraid, I am with you.

I have called you by name.

Come and follow me.

I will bring you home.

I love you and you are mine.

I am strength for all your despairing.

Healing for when you dwell in shame.

When you’re blind, you will see.

When you’re lame, you will run free.

And you will know my name.

Do not be afraid, I am with you.

I have called you by name.

Come and follow me.

I will bring you home.

I love you and you are mine.

I am the way that leads you to freedom.

I am the peace the world cannot give.

I will call your name, embracing all your pain.

Stand up, now, walk, and live.

Do not be afraid, I am with you.

I have called you by name.

Come and follow me.

I will bring you home.

I love you and you are mine.”

As Scott sang the hymn, Stiles relaxed more and more. Scott’s voice and his powerful words shined through the darkness that clouded his mind, bringing him out of it and back into the light. Stiles smiled. He didn’t really like the hymns they were forced to since in church, but when Scott sang them, it wasn’t so bad. And this hymn sounded like Scott was just talking to him. Every word of every line fit what Scott was to Stiles. Stiles started to tear up at the line about Scott claiming Stiles as his choice. By the last time Scott sang “I love you and you are mind”, Stiles was crying silently.

Stiles’ fear and pain was gone, replaced by happiness and comfort that he had only ever found with Scott. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve Scott or how he’d gotten so lucky, but Stiles was so beyond thankful to have Scott tonight. Scott was right. He really did know what would help him.

“I love you, Stiles,” said Scott softly into Stiles’ ear as he planted a kiss on Stiles’ neck.

“I love you, too, Scott,” said Stiles. “Thanks for that. It really helped.”

“I knew it would.”

“Is it alright if I stay here the rest of the night? I-”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

Stiles smiled, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. Scott was glad Stiles was feeling better, but he would feel better if Stiles stayed the night. Scott really wanted to watch over Stiles tonight, to hold him through this. Tomorrow was Saturday anyway, so they could sleep in. Stiles nuzzled a little further into Scott, loving the feel of his strong and warm body against his own. He felt safe and secure again.

“Thanks, Scotty,” said Stiles, yawning already. “G’night.”

“Good night, Stiles,” replied Scott.

The two quickly drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep. Neither recalled a time when they had slept so soundly.

In the future, whenever Stiles had nightmares again, was anxious, afraid, or anything like that, Scott would sing that hymn, their hymn, again and it would soothe Stiles. A simple little song was all it took.

 


End file.
